Treasure
by hawa-chan
Summary: Toshinori is a homeless guy who just lost his wife in childbirth. And now, it's up to him to raise his son, Izuku. Papa!All Might and Baby!Deku AU
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

**Chapter 1**

 **[Prologue]**

 **Well, sorry for not updating Ikenai Borderline yet. It is not abandoned. I just need to think a little bit more. And so, we will have Papa!All Might and Baby Deku AU!**

It's raining cat and dog. A loud scream can be heard from a certain camp at nearby park.

A bloody infant had just being delivered by his dad.

"Inko! It's a boy! Aren't you're ha..." The man exclaims in excitement until..."Inko?"

His wife is no more. She had leaved behind a husband and a newborn son.

* * *

Toshinori looks at his little boy in the basket and for some reasons, the kid is doing the same. Izuku, the name given by his late wife for some reasons is a weird baby. He didn't cry even if he is hungry so he will only drink milk when Toshinori brings the formula. Every time his Papa looks at him, Izuku will only smiles at him and for a little, it will cure his sadness for losing a wife. Izuku is his life.

However, they have a big problem. Toshinori is homeless and basically jobless. It's hard to get a job when you have a baby and it's not like he will afford a nursery at all. He sighs for about thousands times already since his wife died. He needs to do something or Izuku's future will be in danger. And giving Izuku into adoption is out of question. The only thing he can do now is wait until Izuku can take care of himself and that time, he definitely can find himself a job while hopefully, his boy will understand their family circumstances.

Well, at least he can sell recyclable trash for now especially the metal one. Though he actually refuses to bring Izuku to trash site since he is still a baby, like he have any choice either. Like hell he's going to left Izuku alone in his camp. His earnings usually used mostly for Izuku's milk and if they are lucky, he can eat fancier meal and the rest is for emergency. For someone who is without a proper home, Toshinori is grateful that he even have a saving. He's already thought of opening a bank account when he have enough though the problem is, will they let him open since he is still in bankruptcy? Since the problem will take a long time to settle, he will just focus on raising Izuku.


	2. Chapter 2 Wrong Calculation

**Chapter 2**

 **[Wrong Calculation]**

And so, I set Toshinori as a high school boy before everything happened. I supposed to make this as drabbles or oneshot per chapter but unfortunately I'm not patient enough.

* * *

Since he was a child, Toshinori had dreamt to be a hero however he had long forgotten his dream since he is quirkless but in case his service is needed he always trains. Of course it can't be compared to quirk training but he always thought that he needs to be physically strong when there are too many villains in their society today.

Before they gone bankrupt, Toshinori is a normal high school student, until he accidentally impregnated his girlfriend. They were chased out from their house after deciding to keep this child. Since then, they stopped from going school and started to find work. However, since their city has no rental room that suits them and their salaries were far from affording a room, they had no choice but to live at nearby park.

Well, at least since both of them were here, working isn't that bad. But...

Since his wife leaved him and his son, their problem started. And now, Toshinori Yagi, a young 18 years old single father had to do a lot of dirty works in order to survive.

* * *

Today is another day for visiting a trash site. It looks like, another batch has been increasing. It will be a good day for him, unless if he didn't needs to bring Izuku on his back while garbage collecting process. He is still a baby and definitely don't want Izuku to get sick but he doesn't have any choice.

"Okay, Izuku. I knew this is dirty but without us, this earth will even dirtier since most human doesn't know how to separate the trash according to the categories where they belong. And some of them can be reused! Don't forget that Izuku!" Toshinori knows that it's useless to explain this to a baby but at least he can teach about how important this matter to Izuku and he hopes that Izuku will become a good boy who treasures their planet. And for some reasons the baby tied on his back is squealing, as if he is excited with the new knowledge.

"See, Izuku! Those glasses, if we melt it, they can turn into a lot of awesome things and being sold to people! That's why they cost a lot! And it's our chance to gain money so that we can buy food! And then, we can sell the food container so that we can buy food again! Understand?!" Toshinori cheers in excitement. Yosh, he will collect a bulk of them so that they can save more money!

"Da!" Baby Izuku squeals again. If Papa is happy he will be happy too!

"Aww! You're so cute!" Can't resists the fluff, Toshinori hugs the happy baby. The squeal only gets louder as Izuku really loves it when his Papa do that to him.

"Oh look, Izuku! There's a lot of cans too here! They also can be reused! We should take them home too!" And there goes a day for the father and son.

* * *

Toshinori is satisfied. Another profitable day for him and Izuku. If this continues, it will be not long for him to find a good room for him and Izuku. He can finally find a proper job and raise Izuku normally. For the sake of Izuku, he needs to dream big!

They are on the way home until Toshinori suddenly heard a loud scream.

"Help! A thief!"

Toshinori is shocked. A thief? This is not good! Quickly he dashes to catch the thief, forgetting that Izuku is still on his back.

After a few seconds, he finally manages to catch up with the thief. He reaches his hand to catch him but suddenly, he feels hot. And before he realizes it, he founds that his side, probably the rib is bloody. Huh? Shit! He forgot that this bastard might have quirk! And his vision starts to darken. The last thing he heard is Izuku's screaming for him.

He realized that Izuku's first words is 'papa'.


	3. Chapter 3 A Little Hospital Bed

**Chapter 3**

 **[A little hospital bed]**

Slowly, Toshinori opens his eyes. Suddenly he starts to remember the incident happened before he blacked out. He grits his teeth. Damn it! Being a quirkless is so disadvantaging! But he's the one at fault for being careless. And he had worried Izuku...

"Izuku?!" Toshinori screams in panic. Izuku is no longer on his back, obviously because currently he is lying down on a white hospital bed.

"Papa!"

Toshinori is shocked as he heard the familiar voice from his right side. He is happy to see Izuku crawling towards him. It seems like his bed was caged so that Izuku won't fall...huh? Did he just crawled?!

"Izuku! Since when that you...?!" Toshinori quickly wakes up in order to get his cute son, until he heard a foreign voice.

"He had perfected his vocabulary while you're sleeping. We didn't let him come near you while you are still injured but before all of us realized it, he's already crawled and climbed onto your bed. You're lucky that his timing is perfect or your injuries will unnecessary opened. Damn it. What a reckless father are you. Not only you are idiot enough to catch a thief even without quirk ability, and you even have gut to bring this little guy with you!" Toshinori widens his eyes. There are two reasons. One, he realized that he had almost endangered Izuku by his reckless act, and two...

A masked old man, quite aged with superhero costume who he knows very well since he was little kid, is standing in front of him. He looks angry. No wonder, he and his little Izuku had just worried everyone. Not like his parents will worry about him though. However, it's not that important. The important is Izuku is okay and he is here...

"Aren't you are Gran Torino?!" Toshinori's eyes sparkle intensely as his idol is now standing in front of a Quirkless like him and it is like a dream!

"Yes, I am but that's not the point! Both of you and your son are fucking reckless! It's no doubt a family trait!" The hero called Gran Torino screams in annoyance as Toshinori changed the subject. "However, you're quite young are you? Are this kid is out of wedlock or something?"

"Eh...but his mom is gone, now it's only two of us," Toshinori grins as he carry Izuku to his laps. "Oh wow, never thought that I can see him talk and crawl in the same day!" Gran Torino is speechless. So this young boy and his little brat only have each other. Hnghh…he can't believe such family is still exist in today's society. When they found him, both of these boy and the baby looked like a homeless who lived in a tent at a park. Wait, don't tell that they really are?!

"Oh, he started to talk 3 days ago, but only crawled today."

...

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Toshinori sighs. It is sad but he needs to admit that the hospital bed is comfier than the tent. It has electric and of course it has fan. Toshinori looks at Izuku who is watching the fan spinning on the ceiling. The baby doesn't move yet it is shown clearly that his eyes are sparkling brightly as he looks at the fan. Poor baby. It must be his first time seeing a fan. Luckily his hospital bill was already taken care by government.

Just a little bit more. Just a little bit more and he can afford a house and nursery. Then, after everything is settled, he can find work at ease. And he swears that he will do nothing dangerous for the sake of Izuku.

Toshinori never realized that there's a shadow is watching them outside the room.


	4. Chapter 4 Proposal

**Chapter 4**

 **[Proposal]**

And so, it's only a few days left before Toshinori can be fully discharged. He hopes that his home is safe especially his saving. Thinking about how all of his earnings are gone is frightening and how will both of them live if all those money gone? Actually he really want to make a saving account but he needs to state his occupation so it's hard for him since he is jobless.

He had planned to save enough for Izuku's nursery fare and their new house, or room. If he had both, it will be easier for him to find better job while Izuku can learn a lot and get new friends. Though it might be a long away to achieve, he never gave up. But look at his state now. If only he used his head more, he won't end up like this. Even Gran Torino had scolded him though it made him happy. Who knows that he can meet his childhood hero?

Izuku is sleeping. Toshinori just realized this but it seems like Izuku is wearing a new jumper and he looks sooo cute! He doesn't know who gave it to him but he really needs to thank this person.

Suddenly he heard a knock from the door.

"Yes, please enter!" said Toshinori and the door is opened. He is shocked to see Gran Torino (and is that a mole wearing a suit walking next to him?) enters the room. Gran Torino's expression looks serious that Toshinori had become nervous. It's no doubt that they are trying to say something important.

"Um…is there anything that I can help?" Toshinori asks, his voice trembles in nervousness. Good things that Izuku is sleeping or he would see that. That baby is quite sensitive about this particular things and he will definitely worried. However, sensing Toshinori's anxious, the mole smiles and starts the conversation.

"My name is Nezu and I'm the headmaster of Yuuei High school." Toshinori jaws dropped. WHATTT? Yuuei High school?! Headmaster?! This mole?! Wait, that famous Hero Academy?! What they want for him, he means someone like him?!

"Toshinori Yagi-san, I have a proposal for you, if you want, it is."


	5. Chapter 5 The Separation

**Chapter 5**

 **[The Separation]**

"So you're Izuku-chan, right?" A woman smiles as she lifts him up to the air. Izuku is confused. Who is this? He looks at his papa behind him. For some reasons, his papa doesn't look so good. Isn't he's already healthy? Then why he looks sad? However, sensing his son's concern, Toshinori smiles at him though he knows that it will make Izuku even worried.

"Papa?" The baby asks.

"Bakugou-senpai, please take care of him. Sorry for the trouble," Toshinori bows in gratitude. He had resolved to do this.

"Ah, it's nothing. He's Inko's son, so I will definitely take care of him! You should focus on what you should do now," she grins. "And plus, I don't think Katsuki will mind having a little brother."

"Well, I hope so." Toshinori looks at Izuku. The baby is still confused. What? What is happening? Toshinori rubs his curly hair.

"Izuku, papa is going to work. Unfortunately, it's going to be a little bit far and papa can't bring you along so you have to live with your Auntie. Be good, okay?"

And just by hearing that, Izuku's eyes widens. He doesn't know what his Papa is going to do but he can feel that he is going to leave Izuku behind.

"Papa!" Izuku screams to prevent Toshinori from leaving but Toshinori only looks at him with a sad smile. He doesn't understand. Papa doesn't want to go right? So why he still going to leave Izuku here?

Toshinori really doesn't want to this, especially his precious Izuku, his life is staring at him so that he won't leave but he needs to do this. He needs to realize his dream and returns to Izuku. It will not be long. He promise! And after he bows to his senior once again, he walks out from Bakugou household with tears.


End file.
